theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Malcolm "Alec" (Elias) Hagman
Malcolm "Alec" Hagman is a 12 year old Mole, whom belongs to a rich family of his mansion rich home on a hill in Elmore, whom had belonged to his mother and father, he had 500 brothers and sisters, they where mega rich, he is in Mrs Simian's class, he is good friends to Gumball, Darwin, and Rob and nearly everyone. Personality. Malcolm on the other hand carries a Napoleonic Wars Baker Rifle, and all of his family wore the 95th Rifles uniform, similar to that in the Major Sharpe Series, he once stabbed a bully named Harold Webb who died of his wounds in hospital, Malcolm was sent to Elmore Junior High as a punishment by the Goverment of Schools, he was put in the same class as Gumball was, Mrs Simian, however he became good friends with Gumball, Darwin, Rob, and Leslie too, nearly everyone loves him because he gives out the money to the poor, he has a like to Teri, Malcolm is a nice guy, but can get overheaded. Malcolm is a funny man tells jokes and even copies peoples voices for a laugh, Relationships Family Manwell Hagman. In "The Greeting" it is revealed that Malcolm accutley cares for his father and so does he, his father is the Captain of the 95th Rifles and the Hagman's, this was a near basis to Richard Sharpe of the Sharpe series, voiced by (Sean Bean) he seems like he doesn't want Malcolm to leave the Rifles, but he does understand he doesn't like killing for a living, and he respects that, he knows that his full time job one day will be the Surburben Elitric Railway to bring passingers to villiages and back. sadley one day, when Manwell spotted the farmland tresspassing on their land, Manwell along with five others charaged at the Gritz's, James Hagman was shot, and Gordon died while trying to save Manwell, just before Malcolm was about to be shot by Mr Gritz, Manwell shot him two times, but before Mr Gritz died, he shot Manwell Hagman, and both died on the battlefield (with the exeption of Malcolm, Ilya and Henry) however after his death, Malcolm would one day at School not act funny, and was crying about his father's death, everyone felt sorry for Malcolm, including Gumball, Jean Hagman. Jean is a good mother to Malcolm, trusts and respects him, Friends. Gumball Watterson. Malcolm seems to be good friends with Gumball, like in "The Mole" when he met him at his locker, and the two deveopled a big friendship, he seems to understand Malcolm's laughs, and has also giggled at him, Darwin Watterson. Darwin is Malcolm's friend, despite being the brother to Gumball, he is trustworthey and respectful, (Even though he is 10 and Gumball is 12) he once made fun of him at start about saying. as what Gumball told him, "Here is Darwin, he`s a fish" as to what Malcolm told him, he made some fun of him, Darwin thought it a great joke, Rob Rob is Malcolm's best friend, and demeanour and mentor, teaches Malcolm the life of the world, despite being rather respectful to Malcolm, he tells him his father was once a Mercenary that fough in the Congo, with the Simbaz, and got the dimonds to be brought to the president, Rob is kind trustworthy and experenced, In "The Deputation" he gave Malcolm a Deputation to tell Prinble Brown not to send him away, and the minster told him one day at the cafeteria, he respected his feelings, and let Malcolm stay at Elmore Junior High, Leslie Not much is told about Leslie, but however he is great friends quite a lot, although however he admires him sometimes, he thinks Malcolm is rather funny like, Love Interests. Teri, Malcolm has a like to Teri but had to hide his feelings at first, he was afriad she would not feel the same, according to her mind, it was said, ("Oh Malcolm he is funny and cute! I want to tell him how I feel") and she placed her hands to her heart meaning she liked him, as secret, She started off as friends, when Malcolm made friends with the girls, including Carmen, (Whom had saved from Tina Rex) Penny, Masami, Molly, and Carrie as well, Teri became his friend, she giggles with him and laughs whenever Malcolm had done funny voices, Like Chris Hanson's had, or whenever he did funny movemets, and teased her, which she understood Moles how funny they where, he told her in "BFF Forever" "Teri it is ok if you are nice anyway, you don't need to be nervous and scared, I trust you" also in "The Sad Day" after the death of Manwell Hagman, his father, he wasn't laughing he was crying at School, Teri was feeling rather sorry for Malcolm, and she gave him a cuddle by saying, "It's ok Malcolm, It's ok." she like all of Mrs Simian's class partook in Malcolm's dad's funeral, as Gumball began to cry, Teri along with Penny holded Gumball sholder, Teri did the same with Malcolm, in "Ashes" she giggled when Malcolm was singing "A Jar of Dirt" and swinged on the lamp post, shw was impressed when he hit Tina Rex and smashed her into the School's hallway walls, In "The Crush" Malcolm she was getting super close with him, she called him a sweetypie as she and Masami walked by, Malcolm was shocked and paused for 5 minutes, never saying a word, then in Mrs Simian's class, she flew the paperplane to Malcolm saying, "Hey Malcolm you smell nice" a nice letter from Teri as she giggles to him, Malcolm had to reseve some help from all of the School Stuidents, which agreed to help him, onceday Malcolm's chance came, and Gumball and Darwin and Rob, whatched Malcolm impress Teri, he showed her his funny tricks and voices, but before he did the last one, he told Teri, "(To himself) oh I must do it, (he was shy but told her anyway) Teri, I know this is gonna sound bad, (Teri looked surpriesed and worried) Teri, (he spoke shyly) I,I like you and I have feelings for you, ever since I met you on the first day I always dreamed about you, I like you more than a friend" he told her, Teri was happy, she said, "You like me more thant a friend, Oh Malcolm, I feel the same for you, I tried to tell you" and the two soon hugged, however Malcolm wasn't used to cuts, but a small paper cut scrashes his arm, but Malcolm doesn't seem to care, he only has one tear drooping from his eye, he and Teri are now boyfriend and girlfriend, he has told her he will someday kiss her and take her on a date. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes